The Special Assignment
by TheBosomRoom
Summary: Young and intelligent Adrienne Kelly (OC) gets the opportunity of a lifetime to start an internship at the WWF. Eager to start and challenge herself she worries she may have bitten off more than she can chew when she is given a special assignment by Linda McMahon. (I do not own of the characters belonging to the WWF/E). My first attempt-do enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Getting a Foot In

Chapter One: Getting a Foot In

Adrienne's eyes beamed with excitement at meeting with World Wrestling Federation CEO Linda McMahon. She had to breathe hard to contain the butterflies dancing in her stomach. This was way too much, way too soon. Was this really happening? Only a few months ago she had finally graduated with her degree in graphic design with a minor in communication studies. She had been working with a small PR firm to pay the bills and to get some experience. Sure, it was a fine job and the pay was okay. She didn't have any obvious reasons to go into public relations, though. Obvious on the surface, that is. See, Adrienne was a wrestling fan and growing up she had always marvelled at the business—the entire experience that was sports entertainment. Like any kid at some point in time she imagined herself one day entering the squared circle and competing. Yeah. Right. Not her though, that idea was so farfetched it was laughable. It's not that she didn't believe her dream couldn't be pursued but that's not exactly the path she knew she wanted to follow to join the World Wrestling Federation.

She knew in-ring competition may not have worked, but she definitely wanted to write—to follow the stories told by the wrestlers, get in-depth access and share a side of them that the fans haven't seen before that they can appreciate. Her passion had been writing, drawing and of course, the WWF. She never was much interested in WCW but tried every now and then to keep up. But she knew where she came from, wrestling for the most part was considered a joke. There was no respect there for it as a sport much less for the entertainment value. It had been five years since she left the island, Trinidad and Tobago—her home. She came to the US to pursue her degree and to get better opportunities for herself. Her family was supportive enough. Adrienne was an intelligent girl and had always done well in school. In fact, she was the first in her family to get a degree. Her mother was quite proud of her accomplishments and hoped more success would follow. But what Adrienne didn't tell her family was the real reason for coming to the US.

 _At least if I'm here on US soil, trying to break into the business might be easier she hoped to herself_.

She did things to improve her chances of getting hired. Her background in PR might help, but fresh out of college with little working experience and all alone in this big, strange land made everything seem overwhelming. She'd have to work harder than everyone to succeed, that much she knew. She lived in a tiny apartment in Boston in a neighbourhood filled with Caribbean islanders. Although she'd left home a while, she still managed to keep her sweet, sing-song Trini accent which many mistook as being Jamaican. This mix-up always annoyed her a little, as she found it was still important to cling to her Trinidad identity even though trying to assimilate into the American one. As often as she could she would go to small wrestling promotion shows and take in the action. Adrienne liked to study the wrestlers during the matches. But she really enjoyed the psychological aspect of it—the taunting, storyline build-ups, the tension… just the things that kept people coming back for more. She wanted to create that spark that always kept the mob at the edge of their seats. After the shows, she would usually go home and pull photos she took from off her camera and use them to jog her memories of the evening as a catalyst to write storylines and angles for the characters.

 _You could do some serious stuff for these characters, even go batshit crazy like Russo_ , she laughed to herself.

Adrienne had compiled a number of in-depth storylines and angles but always enjoyed formatting them and the accompanying photos into a magazine layout—a mock-up of her own brand of a WWF print magazine on the computer. She kept a file of the printed mock-ups and usually thumbed through them when she starting losing heart over her dream. As an immigrant, it wasn't easy making friends and she only had two, Chris and Andy, whom she met while at college. Aside from her family, her support system was basically those two guys. It had been quite easy to make friends with them. They were drawn to her because she was different and she was drawn to them because of her intelligence, talent and quick wit. She smiled to herself as she remembered what her friends told her.

"It's going to be okay, you'll see. Everyone can see you're talented enough," Chris said over the phone as he handed it over to Andy.

"Just try not to piss yourself," Andy said stifling a laugh. She felt so anxious and the nerves started to get the better of her.

"Ha-ha. Thanks for the moral support, jeez. Talk to you guys later." Adrienne hung up the phone and composed herself while checking out her reflection in the elevator's mirrored surface. She wore a dark green pencil skirt, black pumps and taupe blouse under a blazer. Her back-length dreadlocks that she's recently dyed a golden blonde was piled high in a chignon. She wore simple diamond studs and a matching silver bracelet. Her make-up was minimal and neutral. She thought she looked good. She smiled back at her reflection a little and sighed lightly. She'd made it. She was officially a new employee of the World Wrestling Federation. The elevator suddenly stopped at a floor and snapped Adrienne out of her daydream. Her breath caught in her throat as she recognised Linda McMahon getting into the elevator. Linda smiley politely at Adrienne recognising her surprised expression. The two women rode the elevator as a number of people came and went in-between floors. As the elevator neared the 18th floor Adrienne bit her lip and decided to make introductions.

"Hello, Mrs. McMahon. My name is Adrienne Kelly. I won a WWF internship in that contest some time ago. Today is my first day. I'm your next appointment," she said with a nervous smile.

"Oh," Linda chuckled softly as she held out her hand. "Nice to meet you. You can walk with me to my office then."


	2. Chapter 2: The Special Assignment

Chapter Two: The Special Assignment

Through a special programme that my college had for top performers Adrienne was able to win herself a paid internship to any of the participating companies on the list. Her heart jumped in her chest when she saw that the WWF was a participant. "This is it," she said to herself, "it's a sign." She managed to keep an impressive GPA and was even valedictorian for her year. This internship just sealed the deal for all her hard work. Now that she had her foot inside the door, she wondered what was next.

Adrienne followed Linda through the double glass doors as she passed her secretary on her way to her office. I gave the woman a smile and she nodded a greeting while speaking on the phone. The office was large, modern and airy. There was interesting artwork and posters along the walls. I trailed Linda quietly the only noises were our heels as they clicked the stone floor as we walked. Linda gestured for me to take a seat. I put my bags and portfolio down on the chair next to meet and took a seat across from Linda. She pulled out a file from her desk drawer and started pulling up more documents on her computer. I sat with my hands folded waiting for her to address me again.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting. I was just double-checking everything a bit. So, what made you want to come to the World Wrestling Federation?" Linda smiled awaiting my answer. I exhaled a little.

"I always wanted to work here. I know that might sound cliché to you but I have a soft-spot for the wrestling business. I love the excitement surrounding it. I know it won't be a boring job." I bit my lip as Linda spoke.

"It's true, the WWF does provide a unique career path for its employees. And judging from your credentials I must say even I'm a little perplexed you didn't chose to intern somewhere else," Linda said with raised brows.

"Well, Mrs. McMahon, to tell the truth my family thinks I had signed up for some big ad agency. I was going to but I almost didn't believe it when I saw the WWF as an option. I didn't second guess my choice after it was made. Just being in this office speaking with you feels so surreal to me, you have no idea. I've come a long way to realise my dream."

Linda saw the sincerity in Adrienne's eyes. Linda had thumbed through the files for the new intern. She wasn't American—her accent clearly gave her way. But she was quite intelligent and had a background in art, music and theatre. She had marketing and public relations experience and she was a qualified designer.

"So, judging from your experience I gather you'd like to start in our Communications/Marketing department?"

Adrienne furrowed her brow. She wanted to write, that much she knew but this was the WWF. There is SO MUCH to do. She wanted to experience as much as she could.

"Mrs. McMahon, I know the details I filled in point to the Communications department as an obvious choice, but is it possible that I can do a little of everything? Not just the two options I mean, if it isn't too much trouble—I know this isn't how the programme works." Adrienne looked at Linda earnestly wringing her hands in her lap.

Linda thought for a moment. True, in past internships there was usually only one or two positions discussed and participants could choose to do one position only or alternate between the two.

"Do you have your portfolio with you?" Linda thumbed through the pages slowly. "Did you take these photos yourself? These are great action shots."

"Yes, I did," Adrienne beamed. Suddenly an idea popped into Linda's head.

"How would you like to take a special project? I think, considering your talents, you'd be perfect." Linda leaned forward in her chair. Adrienne's head shot up in excitement.

"What do you have in mind?" Adrienne replied eagerly.

"I'm going to put you onto a new project, it's just about to begin but I think this would give you opportunities to practice all your abilities. It's not something I'd normally do. In fact, I'm taking a very big risk by taking a chance on you. But I like you and I love your passion." Linda had a glint in her eye. Adrienne was intrigued. She leaned forward in her chair to copy Linda's stance.

"Whatever is it Mrs. McMahon, I'm pumped and ready for the challenge."

"Great. I'll have everything arranged. I will prepare a dossier and leave it with my secretary for you to pick up tomorrow. One more thing, is your passport up-to-date?"

"It is," Adrienne said simply.

"Good, you'll have to do some travelling. Oh, I know this is very sudden as well, but are you willing to temporarily relocate?" That question threw her a little bit. Linda saw her face falter. Adrienne thought for a bit.

"This is a once in a lifetime opportunity, Mrs. McMahon. I'm all in." Linda beamed and went through some more details then shook hands with Adrienne as they said their goodbyes.

"Don't forget, come back to the office tomorrow to collect the dossier."

"I will Mrs. McMahon. I most definitely will."

The next day Adrienne went up to WWF headquarters to Mrs. McMahon's office. She wasn't in at the time but left a thick manila envelope for her with the secretary. Adrienne thanked her and headed back to the hotel she was staying at. Excitement chipped away at her resolve and as soon as she got into her rental car she opened up the folder. In it she found a plane ticket, another thicker folder with files and contact information sheet with WWF personnel on it. The ticket was a one-way to Birmingham, Alabama.

"Alabama? What's in Alabama?" The ticket was dated for an evening flight in two days' time. Adrienne furrowed her brow. Digging into the files she saw the project name and the subject of the project.

 _The Game – Special Edition Magazine._

 _Objective: You are to follow Triple H's career and rehabilitation to produce a special edition Raw Magazine publication as part of the promotional build-up to his return to the ring. You are required to work closely with Triple H to achieve all your objectives in a timely fashion. You will have full access to WWF offices, staff, equipment and events. Triple H will be expecting you, he has all your contact information._

A hard lump formed in Adrienne's throat. Her stomach was in knots. It wasn't the fact that her assignment was a daunting one to begin with. She still was going to have a lot of help. The editors and staff writers were all there to help. Their contact information was on the sheet. That was the least of her worries. She read the words again.

 _You are required to work closely with Triple H to achieve all your objectives in a timely fashion._

Adrienne threw her head back against the head rest and closed her eyes. Her heart was beating in her ears. It was literally her first day on the job and she was already going to work with Triple H. She didn't mind, but couldn't help feeling anxious.

"Well, you did want a challenge, didn't you? Way to go dummy!" She thumped her head with her palm.


	3. Chapter 3: Sweet Home Alabama

Chapter Three: Sweet Home Alabama

It had been a week since Adrienne had arrived in Birmingham. She had taken the time to get settled in and to acquaint herself with her surroundings. The WWF was taking care of her room and board and Adrienne was just over the moon at the opportunity she was given. She had been given a new laptop and camera and other extras. She had talked with Linda when she arrived and to let her know how she was getting on. Adrienne felt the trust in the older woman's voice and she didn't want to let her down. Every day was exciting but tomorrow bright and early she would have to face the subject of her project, Triple H.

Adrienne was nervous. She'd never met any of the WWF's Superstars face-to-face and now she was about to meet one. At the time of his injury Hunter had been most of the most ruthless wrestlers on the roster. He had teamed with Stone Cold Steve Austin as the Two-Man Power Trip and they had imposed their will on the Federation up until Hunter's quad injury. Adrienne wondered about the kind of man Hunter was. He had finished the match with a career threatening injury. That took real balls, Adrienne muttered to herself. She put down the notes she'd collected on Hunter and idly gazed at a number. Her thumb and finger tugged gently at her lip. She toyed with the idea of calling Hunter. She was set to meet him in person tomorrow but thought she might as well acquaint herself with him. She went to pick up her cell phone but hesitated while dialling the number.

"What is wrong with me?" She said aloud to herself. "It's just Triple H…," she trailed off. "I'm going to call Triple H!" Adrienne shook her head and bit down on her lip, still glaring at the number. She almost couldn't believe it. She laughed at herself. "I'm such a mark right now." She pressed the call button on the phone to place the call. After a few short rings, the line picked up.

"Hello?"

Adrienne's voice was stuck in her throat. She cleared her throat before trying to speak and took a breath.

"Hello, is the Hunter?"

"Yeah, who's this?"

"Hi, this is Adrienne Kelly. I'm the intern assigned to you to cover your special edition magazine." There was a pause. "Um, Linda McMahon would have told you about it, I think." She waited.

"Uh… yeah. The editorial. Right, right." There was another pause. Hunter spoke again.  
"I'm sorry but I couldn't put a finger on that accent."

"Oh," Adrienne slapped a palm on her face. She spoke so fast that he could barely understand her.  
"Uh, well… I should talk slower, sorry."

Hunter listened intently.

"I'll be coming to the rehab centre tomorrow to begin work on the project. I just wanted to give you a heads-up and to let you know how much we're looking forward to working with you." Hunter's voice lifted a bit.

"Sure, can't wait. I guess I'll see you then," he said simply.

"No problem, see you tomorrow then."

Adrienne snapped her flip phone shut and threw her head back on the pillows. A wave a relief coursed over her. Well, that wasn't so bad.

 _Well duh, what were you expecting? For him to scream at you through the phone._ The voice in her head laughed. She packed up her files and the laptop and place them on the small table where she set up a mini office. She settled in to watch some TV until it was bedtime. She had a big day tomorrow.

Hunter settled back into the pillows as he put down his cell phone on the tray table next to his bed. He winced looked down at his surgically repaired leg and the scar that ran from his thigh to his knee. The doctors said he would be out for a year before he can return to the ring. Hunter didn't like those chances. He was determined to get back in the ring one-way or the other. Rehab was intense. Hunter pushed himself everyday—he would not give up. Letting out a sigh, his eyes rested on his phone and his mind went back to his last call. He could have barely made out what was being said at first. The voice on the other end sounded rushed. But there was an accent. He really couldn't pin-point which. The voice was sultry and smooth on the phone. He let his mind wander a bit on to the owner of the voice. Definitely female. He wondered if the face would match the sweetness of the voice. He stretched his arms over his head, he would find out tomorrow. It would be nice to have some company. He couldn't remember the last time Stephanie came to see him, much less call him. Doesn't matter anyway, he felt lonely but for some reason he didn't pine away for his wife. She was too busy with her own agenda. Hunter closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

The next day Hunter woke up early to begin another day of rehab. He'd have two hours of rehab in the morning on his leg, take a break for lunch then hit the gym later in the day to keep the rest of his body conditioned. His evenings were practically free. This was his routine for months now. It was heavily repetitive but he knew he had no choice if he wanted to come back better than ever. It was all he could think about, getting back his health and recapturing the top spot in the company. This evening he had his first meeting with the intern. Hunter did find it strange that Linda would send an intern for a project this important. What was wrong with the existing staff of writers? Oh, well. Linda knew what she was doing. Out of all the McMahons, she was the one he trusted the most lately. Stephanie more or less forgotten him languishing here in Alabama trudging on the road to recovery. Vince was having problems with Stephanie buying ECW from under him and Shane who purchased WCW. The McMahons were a crazy family, no doubt. A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. He looked up and what he saw took his breath away.

"Hi, Hunter. I'm Adrienne Kelly. I'm here on the special assignment."


	4. Chapter 4: The Meeting

Chapter Four: The Meeting

Hunter grinned back at her. He watched carefully as a beautiful creature emerged from behind his room door and closed it gently behind her. When she looked up at him again he could see she had creamy dark skin that glowed, high cheek bones and almond eyes with deep chocolate pools. Her dyed locks were pulled back into a low ponytail. She wore a black button-up shirt and khakis with a bag slung across her shoulder. She had a curvy, voluptuous figure. He also noticed she had the most disarming smile—a dimple winked back at him from her left cheek. She had drawn him in and now he was even more intrigued. She spoke again and broke the silence.

"It's nice to finally meet you," she said with an outstretched hand walking to meet him. He had just sat down to watch some television. His crutches leaned next to the wall near his reach.  
"Please, don't get up." Adrienne closed the space between them. Hunter felt his hand engulf hers. For a brief moment, he'd thought he'd felt something but dismissed it as quickly as it happened.

"Please." He gestured for her to sit next to him on the couch. She walked over and set down her things on the floor. He could smell her fragrance, a subtle scent of something tropical. There was something about her that piqued his interest. No doubt she was beautiful, but she was so exotic, he wanted to learn more about her.

"So this is the face behind the voice." Hunter could see her blush a little under her long lashes.  
"I still can't figure it out," he continued with a smirk. What was he talking about she wondered? He saw she didn't understand.

"Your accent. You know you never told me what it is, it sounds Jamaican." Adrienne cringed. Hunter put up his hands defensively.  
"…and it's not. Sorry," he said sincerely.

"It's a common mistake. I'm actually from Trinidad and Tobago," she said proudly. Hunter hadn't heard of the place before but she had his full attention now. He wanted to learn more about this exotic creature.

"I'm sorry but I never heard of it," Hunter answered truthfully.  
"I guess in the coming weeks we'll learn more about each other then." Adrienne smiled at him. He was totally distracted by her smile. He leaned in to close the distance between them.

"I hope so too," Hunter replied with a smirk. Adrienne felt the lump in her throat forming again. She cleared her throat to speak. She could smell his scent co-mingling with the faint fragrance of soap. It was intoxicating.

"Well, I thought I would just discuss a general outline of what I hope to achieve. Linda McMahon has been generous with me and given me this opportunity. I really want to prove myself to her."

Hunter started looking over her notes and sketches and liked what she had come up with so far. They continued chatting and exchanging ideas late into the evening. The conversation flowed easily. Hunter found himself laughing at her jokes and feeling genuinely happy for the first time in ages.

"What?" She cocked her head to one side.

"Huh?"

"You're staring at me Hunter. Is there something wrong?" She had a quizzical look on her face. He grinned at her.

"No, everything's fine." He looked at her mouth. He cursed himself in his head.  
"Say, it's getting pretty late. Maybe we can continue tomorrow?" They had clearly lost track of the time. It was already nearing midnight. It was probably best that she leaves right now. Hunter could feel the prickles of desire stirring within him. It had been a while since he had been with a woman.

Stephanie was moody and flighty enough as it is. They rarely saw each other and were hardly intimate. As far as he was concerned, he was indifferent to Steph. Hunter wasn't sure that he still had feelings for his wife. After all, theirs was a relationship born out of business. Now that Steph moved on and focused on trying to wrench control from Vince, it didn't seem her priorities laid with him. Hunter knew in his heart it was only a matter of time before his marriage was over. As for right now he didn't want to be alone with Adrienne right now.

Adrienne nodded and started packing her bag. Hunter watched her closely.

"Let me walk you out," Hunter offered.  
"Thanks."

Hunter walked her to the company vehicle she had for her stay in Birmingham. She unlocked it and threw her bag on the passenger's side then straightened up to face Hunter who was behind her.

"Thanks for walking me out. I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."  
"No problem. Yeah, tomorrow…" Hunter hesitated. "Drive safe." She got in the car and started the engine. Hunter waved as she drove off.

Hunter stretched his sore body as he opened his eyes. He glanced at the digital clock on the bedside table. It was six fifteen. He brought his arms down to rest on his sides when his hand fell on some papers. They were the notes he and Adrienne made last night. He was studying them as he added his own ideas after she left. Memories of her rushed back into his mind. Her tropical fragrance resonated on the sheets of paper. He remembered how her eyes sparkled animatedly when she got a new idea. He could stare into those eyes all day. There was a passion in them. Her infectious laugh had put him at ease… and of course, there was that mouth of hers. She had a quick wit to match his own. She was funny. But she did have a sexy mouth—full pink lips that curled slightly at the corners and cute dimples that winked at him with every smile.

 _A cold shower is what you need right now._

Hunter exhaled as he tried to ignore the heated thoughts he had for Adrienne. She would be here again later to work with him again. He was rather looking forward to it, he did enjoy her company. Best to get out of bed now and start the day.


	5. Chapter 5: Hands-on Experience

Chapter Five: Hands-on Experience

Back at her hotel room Adrienne could feel the sun filtering through the blinds across her face warming her cheeks. With her eyes still closed she pulled the covers over her head to block out the sun. Her mind flashed back to the night before. She remembered how Hunter looked at her. It didn't last very long but she recognised it. She saw burning desire flash in his eyes. She also noticed that although he had been injured he had somehow kept up his fitness routine, even increasing his muscle mass. He was a towering, intimidating figure next to her five-foot five-inch frame. She remembers watching the muscles in his arms as they bunched and flexed as he moved in his sleeveless tee. His dirty-blonde hair was pulled loosely into a low ponytail, a few wisps playing around his face. His beard and goatee had grown out a little.

Hunter was angry, cold and calculating when he was hellbent on pursuing or defending the WWF championship. His feuds with Steve Austin, The Rock, Mick Foley and others confirmed a nasty vicious streak ran deep within him. He wasn't the kind of man to get involved with romantically or otherwise. To her, he was quite charming, easy to talk to, funny—caring even, and… ridiculously handsome. Adrienne shut her eyes and squeezed her thighs together as thoughts of him caused her to throb. Hunter didn't at all seem to be the ruthless bastard she knew he could be. Then again, she didn't know him that well… yet.

Adrienne peeled herself out of bed to start her day. She would call and email other WWF Superstars to get their impressions of Triple H. She wanted the content to be well-rounded and interesting. Then she had to check in with the editors to make sure she was on the right track. Soon she would have to collect photos.

As the days wore on her mind would dart back to Hunter. She had emailed her progress to him and he replied with suggestions. Their interaction had been strictly professional. She hadn't see him in person in almost a month. While clearing up her desk Adrienne was jolted from her thoughts when her cell phone rang out. She picked up the phone to see it was Hunter calling.

"Hey." His voice sounded cautious.  
"Hey, Hunter. What's up?"  
"Ah nothing much. Whatcha up to?"  
"Just going over some stuff, following up on some emails."  
"Oh, okay. That's cool."

There was a pause. She waited.

"I guess you're busy then. I'll call back another time," Hunter sighed.  
"Actually," she cut him off, "I do need to take a break. I've been really pushing it lately."  
"You sure? I don't want to impose."  
"It's fine. Been a while, it's nice to hear your voice. I've been cooped up in my work recently."

 _This is your chance Hunter. Just do it._

"You know, maybe we can meet up for dinner then? We can catch up on things. What do ya say?"

 _Is he asking me out?_

"Sure, why not. Sounds great."  
"Awesome. I'll pick you up at 8."  
"That's fine. See you soon."

Later in the evening Hunter and Adrienne went to a cosy Italian restaurant in town. As they waited for the maître'd to pull up the reservations Adrienne took some time to examine her companion in the soft lighting. He wore a dressy dark grey sweater layered over a black dress shirt and black slacks. His hair was pulled back into a sleek ponytail and his beard and goatee trimmed. He looked damn good and smelled even better. Hunter could see her checking him out in the corner of his eye. He smiled to himself.

 _So, I'm not the only one sneaking a peek._

Hunter noted it was the first time seeing her wear her hair down. The dreadlocks framed her heart-shaped face as they fell about her as she moved. Her smokey eyes and red lip captivated him. His gaze lowered to a pair of smooth and toned legs. She wore a simple black halter dress and red heels. The fabric hugged her curvy hourglass figure. Plus, she had a real nice ass. Hunter licked his lips.

 _Damn._

Hunter placed a hand on the small of her back and led her to their table. It was located in a quiet corner of the restaurant. Their waiter gave them menus and left them to ponder the options. They ordered their food as they sipped sparkling water.

"This is really nice," she said gesturing at their surroundings.  
"Glad you like it," Hunter smiled back. "I must say it pales in comparison to you tonight. You look incredible. You're beautiful."

"Thank you." Adrienne felt the heat rushing up her cheeks as she sipped her drink.  
"I thought we could get to know each other a little better—outside of work, I mean. As friends."  
"Sure. I've been researching you a lot, asking everyone about you but I don't think I know the real you. Everyone thinks you're an asshole." Hunter smirked. They both laughed.  
"I admit it. I have asshole tendencies."

The food finally came and they dug into their dinner sharing laughs and easy conversation, learning more about each other. She discovered Hunter went to art school just as she did. He admitted his hidden talent was drawing and he would collaborate with the merchandise guys on his T-shirt designs. The mutual respect she had for him kept growing.

"Do you work out?" Hunter asked as he toyed with one of her fingers as the spoke. His eyes never left hers.

"Not really. I dance. I just put some music on and then let loose. I let go of my stress and just be me."  
"I'd like to see the real you sometime." He held her hand now, his thumb tracing lightly over her knuckles, sparking heated sensations within her. Adrienne inhaled sharply. She wasn't sure if Hunter knew the effect he was having on her.

 _I want to kiss her so badly. Damn it she doesn't even know the hold she has over me. I can't lose control. I can't._

"I should get you back to your place, it's late." Hunter let go of her hand.

Adrienne couldn't help but feel some disappointment but she nodded her agreement. What the hell was she thinking?! The man was married, and to Stephanie McMahon no less! A lump formed in her throat.

 _What the hell are you doing girl?!_

Hunter drove her back to her hotel. He trailed behind in silence watching her walk as he escorted her up to her room. He'd stuffed his hands in his pockets as she turned to look at him as she unlocked the door. He had to control himself around her.

"I had a great time tonight," Hunter said genuinely as he met Adrienne's gaze. Hunter stood in front of her, his senses infused with her sweet fragrance.  
"Me too—"

Before she could say more Hunter touched his lips to hers, kissing her lightly before using his tongue to part her lips deepening the kiss and further igniting his need. His hand cradled her cheek and lingered along her neck, the other rested low on her waist. Hunter tasted her and glided his tongue deftly along her mouth. That mouth taunted him all evening. Her bewilderment at his boldness soon faded giving rise to her passion and she returned his kiss with enthusiasm. Her arms fell limply to her sides, her body melting into his. She heard a guttural growl escape his lips as he flung his head back, abruptly separating them.

 _Fuck_.

He peered at her, his eyes dark with desire. Her skin was flushed and she stood breathless looking up at him. He could already feel the uncomfortable swelling tugging at his pants. His breathing was raspy.

"You should go..." she finally said.

Adrienne blinked, vaguely understanding anything. Hunter's mouth opened to speak but he thought better of it and left. She crossed the threshold of her room and closed the door behind her. She leant on the door touching the place where Hunter's lips had been. Only then did she hear her heart pounding loudly in her ears…

Hunter pulled off his clothes in frustration, livid at himself and threw the balled-up heap on the bed. He burst into the bathroom and ran the shower.

 _Why did I have to lose control?! I fucked up. Now she'll try to avoid me. Fuck. Maybe's there's the off-chance she feels the same way? Who am I kidding… Fuck._


	6. Chapter 6: Unwanted Company

Chapter Six: Unwanted Company

The sun's rays were slipping away giving a warm orange glow to the evening. Still in office, Linda sipped her tea while reviewing the new reports she coming out from Birmingham. Triple H's progress was going well. So well in fact that his doctors and trainer confirmed he could be back in the ring three months earlier than suspected. That was great news. Hunter could be a despicable human being, but he did make her daughter happy. Of course, she wasn't a fan of the way they conducted themselves, including their marriage, but it was their prerogative. Linda eventually started liking Hunter. Aside from his obvious attitude and issues towards her family and to business in general, he seemed genuine enough. She just hoped that Stephanie could relish what she had. Instead, Steph spent most of her time these days raising the ire of her father. Linda placed a hand on her temple just thinking about the antics of Shane and Stephanie. She wasn't sure what kind of business plan they had by buying up WCW and ECW but at this point she could care less. At least, as it pertained to the WWF. Linda pushed the intercom for her secretary.

"Sherry, please place a call to my son-in-law."

Hunter lay on the bed relaxing his sore body. He had trained especially hard today. There was a lot on his mind lately. He was still kicking himself for his behaviour towards Adrienne since they last saw each other two weeks ago. They had spoken on the phone since and he had apologised, but she just brushed it off like it didn't happen. Hunter was annoyed at her.

 _You're not mad at her you idiot._  
Yes, I am. She had to have known something. I mean, she didn't push me off her.  
 _You're just mad that she's ignoring what happened between the two of you._  
Of course, I am! Like she didn't feel anything… I mean, I felt something.  
 _Did you think maybe she doesn't want things get out of hand? This is why you apologised wasn't it? And what about Stephanie…?_  
Steph? Well… I'm a little confused right now.

Hunter's cell phone starting ringing. He picked up the call without checking the caller.

"Hello," he said with an exhausted sigh.  
"Hello, Hunter. I thought I would check in with you. It's been a while—you haven't returned my calls."  
"Oh, hey Linda. I'm sorry I just got caught up with some stuff," he lied. Truth is he hadn't been in the mood to anyone much. Not when his thoughts were held captive by a certain exotic creature.

"And how are you getting along with my intern?" Linda asked. "Her deadline is coming up soon. And we really should discuss your return date."  
"Yeah, well it will definitely be next year. I have intentions of getting right back into the championship picture. When I come back I'm going to be unstoppable. I'm thinking of taking part in the Royal Rumble."  
"Well, as long as you're up for it and you're cleared by your medical team I don't see why not. Another thing, I know you're due to come back home stateside soon, why don't you and Ms. Kelly travel back together?"  
"I don't think that's a good idea, Linda," Hunter hissed through a clenched jaw.  
"All right. I will see you soon then. If your return is carded for the Royal Rumble in January, then we just have a few weeks until your magazine hits the presses. I'm sure Adrienne will have everything completed and ready in time. She keeps me updated and she's producing real quality work."

 _Why did she have to mention her name?_

Linda waited.

"Hunter, you are satisfied with the project so far, aren't you?" Hunter scowled at the phone.  
"Everything's fine. Listen, it was nice talking to you but I have to go now," he said with finality. Linda took the hint and the call ended.

Hunter sighed as he folded his arms across his face. His time at the rehab centre would be coming to a close soon and then he could go home… to Stephanie. The thought made him cringe involuntarily. She was his wife and he loved her right?

 _I don't know. Do you Hunter?_  
Of course, I do. She's my wife.  
 _So you're really gonna continue this? You gonna lie to yourself now?_  
I'm not lying—Steph's great… sometimes… most of the time she's just really overbearing and annoying and super selfish and power-hungry... well, she's a McMahon…  
 _Sigh…_

Who was he kidding? He wanted to save his marriage, if he could. Stephanie was a handful to begin with and now he allowed himself to get caught up with a beautiful woman. Beautiful? Past that, she was a goddess. And he would damn himself if he ever got another taste of her again. But he wanted more. He was tired of the extra-long workouts and freezing showers. He wanted to touch her again, to feel the quiver of her skin. He wanted to take her mouth again and make it his, to caress every inch of her and to plunge himself into her warm depths. He wanted her to scream his name and to feel her hands on him. No one had ever opened up a passion in him like Adrienne, not even Stephanie and by this point he was willing to have her regardless of the consequences. Hunter could feel the familiar pull tugging at his shorts.

 _God, not again._

Just then his phone rang out and Hunter picked it up quickly.

"Hello?"  
"Guess who?" the voice said coming out overly sweet. Hunter grimaced at the phone and rolled his eyes. He should have turned his phone off.  
"Hey, Steph. What's up?"  
"I heard you're planning on making your return for the Royal Rumble. That's great."

 _Linda doesn't waste any time, does she?_

"Yeah, that's right. So, I'll be back in home soon."  
"I can't wait. I've missed you, y'know," Steph said lowering her voice. Hunter's brow shot up.  
"Really? Well, I can't wait to see you, too," he replied guardedly.  
"Don't worry baby, when you come back we're gonna take everything over by storm. We'll pick up where we left off," she almost shrieked. Hunter rolled his eyes.  
"Sure thing, Steph. Listen, I'm tired from training today. I'm gonna call it an early night."  
"You get your rest sweetie. Can't wait till you get back to Connecticut. I love you," Stephanie crooned.  
"Love ya, too," he rushed and hung up. Hunter rubbed his temples.

 _At least you don't need a cold shower anymore._


	7. Chapter 7: Business is Business

Chapter Seven: Business is Business

"Get me some stills and video of him warming up in the ring and in the gym. And interview his surgeon and trainer if you can," Eddie went on franticly. Adrienne wore a frown as she listened to the editor bark orders at her. She hadn't met Edward Wright in person yet and at this point she didn't want to. He embodied the term 'fast-pace work environment'. He probably bled caffeine too.  
"I want the fans to see how much work and dedication he's put in to make it back. The Federation's landscape is different without him. Never thought I say it but even the fans would've missed him. Now get to work and make it happen!"  
"Yes, sir! Nothing I can't handle," she cried with feigned enthusiasm. Adrienne rested her head on the scattered manuscripts on the desk and groaned. She had been putting off going to the rehab centre. If she went she would have to face… him. He had apologised for his behaviour when they went out—he felt really bad about it, in fact. She downplayed it to him because it shouldn't matter. It was a mistake. No biggie. Besides, that was almost a month ago.

 _Liar, liar, pants on fire! He's always on your mind like white on rice. You want to play The Game._  
God, yes.

The things he made her feel with just one kiss scared her. Time stood still and nothing else mattered but that moment. What if he were able to do more than a kiss…

 _Oh, no you don't. Perish the thought. Kill it with fire._

She had no control when he touched her; she was putty in his hands. He was possessive and demanding yet tender and protective. It replayed in her mind like countless times before each time making her even more concerned. They were friends. He'd wanted them to be friends. They could be friends still, right?

 _Right. You know can't be friends. Not when you're so vulnerable to him. You should just forget about him. Just do your job and get out. You don't need this kind of bacchanal in your life._

"Bacchanal is right," she groaned.

 _Sorry Hunter. But business is business._

"Hi, I have an appointment with Dr. James Andrews."  
The receptionist at the rehab centre smiled at Adrienne as she gestured for her to take a seat. Adrienne had some feelings of trepidation being in the same building as Hunter but especially because she didn't want to run into him. She had come here today to conduct an interview with Hunter's orthopaedic surgeon.

"Ms. Kelly? Dr. Andrews is here," the receptionist confirmed. But before Adrienne could get up Dr. Andrews walked up to meet her.

"Nice to meet you, my dear," Dr. Andrews said taking her hand in both of his. The doctor was a short man with white hair and kind eyes that hid behind thin-framed spectacles and, a friendly face. Adrienne smiled back at him. He had an apologetic look.  
"I'm sorry, but an emergency came up and I'm afraid I'll have to put off our meeting."  
"Oh, okay," she replied half-relieved.  
"But, I'm free this evening. You should come by, I'll be available then."  
"Won't tomorrow be better?"  
"Oh, no. I insist. I will be out of town tomorrow." Adrienne gave up.

"Guess I'll see you this evening, Doctor." She managed a smile.  
"Please, call me James. If you want I can have the boys leave a room open for you, just in case." Adrienne raised her brow.  
"Just in case…?"  
"Just in case the surgery I'm about to perform runs a little longer than expected," he smiled, pushing the frames up on his nose. "You're free the use the exercise room if you want, you know—all access as a WWF employee."  
"You know, I might just take you up on that," she grinned as she shook Dr. Andrews' hand.

Adrienne pulled into the rehab centre parking lot and shut of the engine. The evening air had a crisp bite to it and she pulled her hoodie closed with her free hand. It was after hours at the centre when she arrived. Evening security was expecting her and they escorted her to a different section to the back of the building. The led her to a medium sized fitness room. One side of the room was a wall of mirrors. The floor was clear except for fitness equipment and machines and a few random chairs to the opposite wall. The floor was padded with a deep blue foam material. There was a small CD player in a corner. Dr. Andrews was right and had indeed still been in surgery. It was about eight thirty.

Adrienne pulled a CD out of her bag and popped it into the player. She slid out her hoodie and threw it down next to the stereo. She stretched her arms and legs out and jogged on the spot a bit then rolled her shoulders and neck. Maybe a good workout is what she needed to give her mind some clarity. She continued stretching her hamstrings.

Hunter pulled off his headphones as he put the last dumbbell back on the rack. He grabbed his towel off the bench and mopped at his brow. He glanced up at the wall clock—it was already after eight. When he was in the gym he was 100% focused and in the zone. When he pushed his body to brink and back was when he was most at peace. Of course, he found it more difficult to focus because of Adrienne. He needed to speak with her and clear up any misunderstandings. He'd decided to card his return for January 4th at a house show. His first televised appearance would be on Monday Night RAW on January 7th 2002. Hunter missed the ring and the roar of the crowd. He wondered sometimes if the fans would still remember him; they could be a fickle bunch. It didn't matter—he had overcome this challenge just like he always does.

Hunter drained the last of his water and tossed the bottle into a bin on his way out the weight room. Walking out he heard the faint thumping of a lively bassline echoing from the opposite end of the hallway.

 _Strange. No one's usually back here this late._

His feet patted along the corridor as he got closer to the source of the music. The music stopped by the time he peered through the glass window of the fitness room's door. What he saw rooted him to where he stood. His eyes were saucers and his mouth flew open.

Adrienne switched CDs and pressed play. The pulsating opening bassline to Machel Montano's 'Come Dig It' boomed out the speakers. The acoustics in the room were incredible. Adrienne struck a pose as the opening in a sequence of dance moves that looks to the uninitiated a quality choreography piece. Her body movements were fluid yet controlled. She moved her hips and ground rolls. She was freeing herself. Forgetting the stress of her project and the looming deadline, her bossy editor but especially Hunter.

Hunter's jaw was on the floor. The expressive movements of the lone dancer were hypnotic. She wore black lycra shorts and a matching fitted crop top that fit like a second skin. Her blonde roped locks splayed about her with each movement. There was… so much hip gyrations. Her body was toned and her ass was… glorious. Hunter's mouth was getting dry. He couldn't look away. The dancer was now doing a sequence of jumps, kicks and splits. Hunter closed his mouth just realising he had been holding his breath. His had made the door click open slightly just as the music faded into silence. Adrienne spun on her heels towards the noise. Their eyes locked and the same piercing thought went through their heads…

 _Fuck_.

Adrienne ran to the corner to shut off the stereo. Hunter pushed the door open further and stepped into the room. She turned to face him. She was still breathing heavy and he skin was slick with sweat.

"How much did you see?" She bit down on her lip. Hunter grinned at her.  
"Enough to know that soca music is life," he laughed. She felt the heat creeping up her cheeks.  
"That was soca music, right?" he nodded at the stereo. She was flattered that he had remembered that little detail about her. Her smile faded.

 _Remember, with Hunter business is business._

"Yeah. I was just finishing up anyway." She pulled on her hoodie quickly and retrieved her CD and bag.  
"Good night," she said coolly as she walked past him. Hunter had a confused look on his face. He grabbed her hand as we passed him.

"Wait. Please?" he asked sheepishly. Adrienne plastered a bored look on her face. Hunter exhaled. Being so close to her especially the way she'd looked had him on edge.

"What's with the attitude? Look, I said I was sorry about the other night. I really am. I'm not sure what came over me. That doesn't mean we can't be civil to each other."

Adrienne looked up at him closely. His hair was pulled back into a messy knot and a towel hung across a broad bare shoulder. He held a small gym bag with a weight belt and cut-off tee bundled out from it. She was face-to-face with chest real estate. It took everything not to run his fingers along his stomach and lower.

"We are civil. We're talking right now, aren't we?" She knew he knew she was purposefully avoiding him. She held a hand up to him.  
"Look, nothing happening Hunter. I'm sorry if you feel bent outta shape but just stop. No harm done. I don't know what your intentions are but I didn't feel anything," she snapped. She could see the rage brewing in his eyes but she continued.  
"Just leave it alone. I'm an intern. I can't afford to lose my job over you. I'm not a groupie Hunter. You need to focus on your training and on your wife!"

Hunter was furious now. The fury consumed him.

 _Who does she think she is?!_

"That's what you think?! That's how you want this to be? Fine!" he growled at her. He tried to compose himself.  
"You're not some groupie to me, Adrienne. You're… it's… complicated…" he faltered.  
"Doesn't matter. It's just maybe a month and half or so till my deadline. I'll hurry it along so we can both be out of each other's life soon enough," she quipped back defiantly.  
"Now please excuse me, I have to find Dr. Andrews."

Hunter swore and tossed the gym back violently across the room as the door clicked close. Adrienne's eyes brimmed with hot tears as she marched down the corridor.

 _Business is business Hunter. This is all it could ever be._


	8. Chapter 8: Friends?

Chapter Eight: Friends?

The cafeteria was half empty. He propped himself up on an elbow, lost in his thoughts. Hunter pushed the egg white omelette around on the plate listlessly. He shoved it away and idly picked at the label of his water bottle with his thumb. He wasn't very hungry at the moment. In fact, he was still fuming from last night.

 _What the fuck is her problem? And why the hell am I letting her get to me? She's just a random intern. A nobody. I'm The Game, damn it. No one disrespects me, especially some uppity wench. It's like she's being a bitch for no reason. Women._

He crushed the bottle in his hand.

"Mr. Helmsley? There's someone here to see you out front," and attendant whispered nearby. Hunter didn't look up. He wasn't in the mood to see anyone. He got up with his tray and left the cafeteria to go the rehab centre's lobby. As Hunter approached the receptionist she nodded in the direction of his visitor. A scowl creeped onto his face.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he said through clenched teeth.  
"My job."  
Adrienne stuck her chin up to him to meet his glare with one of her own, her full lips pouting in contempt. Hunter could see she wouldn't back down. He towered over her by more than a foot but he saw the steely resilience in her darkened eyes. He couldn't help but notice her lips, already so close to his face.

 _I wonder how they would feel around me…_

"I have some photos to take if you don't mind," she said touching her camera bag. Hunter took a step back and ran his hand through his hair.  
"Fine," he muttered. She wondered what made him back off—he wanted to rip off her head a few seconds ago. She wasn't afraid of him, per se. Of course, she knew what he was capable of but Adrienne was trying more than anything to keep up her resolve. She couldn't let him see her that vulnerable again. It was too easy when it happened, to forget everything and just freely give in. It scared her. She had to emotionally protect herself from this man. They hadn't known each other very long, just some months, but one kiss was too much—it was just too unreasonably intense.

As Hunter worked with his trainer Adrienne took candid photos trying as much as possible not to impose. She watched him closely and frowned. She peeked at the scar remaining from Hunter's quadricep surgery and felt pity on him. No doubt, you had to respect Hunter's resolve and passion for the business. He was notorious for it. He still had some pain but was determined to work through it. And here she was being a hard-ass.

Hunter stole brief glances at his photographer. She was all business today taking her photos and asking his trainer a question here and there, making little scribbles in her notebook.

 _She doesn't care about you. You're just part of her job._  
Yeah, I guess. But what if I care about her? What if I wanna get to know her still? I can't even stay mad at her. Every time I see her I lose concentration. I just… I don't know…

 _Are you forgetting she made it perfectly clear that she doesn't share your sentiments?_  
No, I remember what she said… I just don't believe it.  
 _You know, it would help if you listen to me half the time…_

It was lunch time by the time Hunter was wrapping up physical therapy. Adrienne sat on the padded floor scrolling through her shots. She still needed to get some with him at the gym, or maybe training in the ring. Eddie would love what she had so far. This batch would look even better in black and white. She saw two long legs standing in front of her breaking her concentration. Hunter extended a hand to her to help her up.

"Have lunch with me," Hunter said more as a statement than a request. He could she her mulling it over.  
"It won't be weird, I promise," he smirked. She grinned a little. They went over to the cafeteria and grabbed turkey sandwiches and apple juice. They unwrapped the sandwiches and settled in for lunch sitting across from one another.

"So…" Hunter started trying to pick his words. Adrienne looked up at him expectantly. She'd felt more at ease with him easier than she had thought.  
"Did you get good shots?" He tried to keep the conversation light.  
"Yeah, I did. I'm really in awe at how much you put it. You're doing great." She sipped some juice. Hunter glanced up when her lips curled around the straw.  
"Thanks. It's been a tough road, that's for sure. Look—" Hunter leaned in to meet her gaze.  
"I'm sorry for yelling at you last night." His voice softened.  
"I shouldn't have—I just had a lot on my mind and I was taking it out on you. Forgive me?" He gave her a goofy grin. She grinned back at him.  
"I've been an ass hat myself. I'm sorry too. I forgive you."  
"Great. Me being an asshole is rubbing off on you. Now that that's settled, friends?" He opened a palm on the table.  
"Friends," she said placing a hand in his.

After lunch, Adrienne followed Hunter to the gym located in the back of the building. She took more pictures of Hunter hoping to get great shots for a spread. Things were going well. They worked more efficiently together when things were right between them.  
"Hey, can I get a few shots in with your shirt off?" Hunter looked up to examine her.  
"I don't see why not…" he said, slowly peeling away the fabric to expose a chiselled chest. Adrienne felt a lump forming in her throat. She took more photos of Hunter as he worked his chest and back. Adrienne's eyes relished the sight. She bit her lip.

 _Play it cool, play it cool…_

"I think I have enough shots here," Adrienne said shutting off the camera.  
"Great. We can pick out the good ones later on." Hunter took some weights off a machine and wiped his brow with a towel.  
"Actually…" she hesitated.  
"What?" Hunter looked down at her.

 _I can't believe I'm doing this…_

"I was thinking we could go out for drinks or something. Just relax—if you don't have plans, I mean. As friends."  
Adrienne watched as his hazel eyes narrowed at her.  
"I'd love to," he said simply, grinning at her.


	9. Chapter 9: Formalities

Chapter Nine: Formalities

Stephanie smoothed her skirt as she sat down in the limo on her way to the hotel. It had been six months since she last saw her husband in person. She'd try to call every now and then and visit but she'd been a busy bee. She was trying to put things in place for Hunter and trying to teach her dad a lesson. She missed her husband and couldn't wait to see how he'd been. Her mother talked her into coming down to Birmingham for the weekend. Hunter didn't know she was in the state, she wanted to surprise him. She couldn't wait till he was back. Stephanie had plans for the Federation again. She would help Hunter get back the title. Together with Shane, the Alliance couldn't muscle Vince out the business. At least, that was the plan. Team WWF had beat the Alliance and now she and Shane were banished off WWF television. Stephanie arrived at her hotel and checked in. Once in her room she thought about calling Hunter but decided against it. It would be better to surprise him in person tomorrow.

As her deadline drew nearer Adrienne spent a lot more time at her hotel hard at work. Things were easier than ever between her and Hunter; he even visited her when he could. She valued his friendship. She even wondered if she would be able to introduce him to Chris and Andy. The guys called her often and she would share her experiences with them. But she never mentioned any of the feelings she had for Hunter. No one needed to know about that. The attraction they had for each other was there—still bubbling under the surface, although she knew she would never admit that to Hunter.

Stephanie knocked on the door to Hunter's private room in the rehab centre. There was no answer. Steph checked her gold watch; it was nine thirty. She knocked again more fervently.

 _Where the hell is he?_

Hunter sipped his coffee leisurely as he watched people hustling by on the pavement. He watched as Adrienne was scribbling furiously on a pad. She was trying to figure out how to do a particular page layout. On weekends Hunter took breakfast in one of the nearby cafes, if for nothing else but a change from the dingy cafeteria at the centre with its plain walls. On the days that she could join him for breakfast, he was grateful. Satisfied and what she sketched, she looked up at Hunter as she munched a strip of bacon.

"Just three more weeks until your return on January 7th. You must be excited," Adrienne beamed at him.  
"Yup, it's crunch time to zero hour. I'm doing a house show first, though," he said examining the schedule listing in front of him. Adrienne grew silent staring at her plate.  
"Hunter, I'm leaving Birmingham in a couple days," she finally said.  
"Gotta get the presses rolling for the launch." Hunter nodded his understanding, a twinge of disappointment marring his expression. Suddenly he had an idea.  
"We could travel back together. I do have to make a stop at the head office."  
"That's fine with me," she said touching his arm. Hunter grinned at her and stole a strip of bacon off her plate.

Stephanie was growing impatient. She was allowed to wait for Hunter in his room. It had been almost an hour when she decided she would call him. She dug in her bag for her cell phone and started to stab at the buttons. Just then the door burst open with a barrage of loud laughter. Steph stood up to meet Hunter with a wide grin on her face. It soon faded into anger when she noticed a woman step from behind him. Hunter was carrying her bags and judging from their expressions they had been having a great time. Hunter only looked up to notice Stephanie when she cleared her throat noisily.

"Steph? When did you get in?" Hunter looked genuinely surprised.  
"Apparently not soon enough," she chided.  
"I thought I would come surprise _my husband_ for the weekend," she said stepping to face Adrienne menacingly.

Hunter sighed loudly—he knew where this was going.

"Look, Steph I want you to meet Adrienne. She's an intern that's been working with me for a couple months now. They're doing a special edition piece on me. She was sent by your mom on special assignment."  
"My mom?" Stephanie cocked a brow at him. Apparently, Linda didn't tell her about that.  
"Relax, Steph. She's cool. She's a friend. We just had some breakfast. You should see the cool stuff she's done. She's really talented."

Stephanie's nostrils flared at Adrienne.  
"I don't give a rat's ass how talented you think she is, Hunter. I'm here now so you can stop cavorting around with the help," Stephanie sneered.

Adrienne got in Stephanie's face and the two women squared off.  
"With all due respect, Ms. McMahon, I happen to be very qualified for this position. Your mother handpicked me. If you have a problem, I suggest you run home and take it up with your mommy."  
Adrienne's fists were balled at her sides, her jaw tight. Stephanie could see she wasn't backing down. Hunter could only stare at them, rubbing his jaw.

" _That's Mrs. McMahon-Helmsley to you_. Now, get out of my face and out of _my husband's_ room. I have to show him a few things," she said suggestively.

Adrienne back up slowly and picked up her things. She gave Hunter a brief sympathetic glance then left.

Hunter felt awful about the way Stephanie treated his friend. He turned to face his wife.  
"What the hell did you do that for? She didn't do anything!" he screamed at her. Stephanie stuck her chin up at him.  
"Well how do you think I feel, Hunter? I'm here waiting for you and you come in with some… some… hoochie like you just had a date. You looked so happy and then when you looked at me…" she trailed off flailing her arms, tearing welling in her blue eyes.

Hunter sighed and pulled her into an embrace. He kissed her forehead.  
"Steph, there's nothing going on there. She means nothing to me. I love _you_. You're the one I married—you're the one I'm staying with."  
"You still love me?" she said pouting, peering up at him.  
"Always, babe." Stephanie reached out to caress his face as she pulled him closer in a long kiss. She broke it off to go lock the door.

"It's been a while baby. I hope you missed me!" she shrieked as she started stripping herself to reveal sexy black lingerie underneath her floral print dress. Hunter's brows raised as Stephanie threw herself onto him. She unbuttoned his jeans and stuck her hand over his boxer briefs.  
"I've wanted to feel this for a long time," she smiled as she caressed him. She straddled him and started grinding on him. Hunter felt himself growing at the stimulation.

 _Wow, this is happening now. Ohhh…._


	10. Chapter 10: Road Trip

Chapter Ten: Road Trip

Hunter lay awake in the darkness. The cool sheets rested loosely around his naked hips. Stephanie lay peacefully in the crook of his arm, her breathing tickling his chest. They had just made love… again for the evening. He planned on spending the weekend with her at her hotel. She insisted, anyway. Steph could be a pain, but he still loved her. As she slept quietly next to him he thought about their future. But Hunter felt guilty. He should be happy. He should be happy with what he has but something was missing. More often than not his thoughts ran went back to Adrienne. In his mind's eye, he could she her warm dimpled smile, he could hear her sexy laugh and the way cute she would say his name in her accent. She loved bacon, music, art. She told him once in jest, that if they ever were a couple she would try her best to love him more than roti. He chuckled to himself if he'd ever get the chance to sample a 'doubles' and roti, local dishes from Trinidad she swore by. Steph stirred in her sleep and his smile faded. Hunter reached for his cell on the side table. He had to send a text message.

"It was just one kiss," he whispered aloud to himself before he drifting off to sleep.

 _But that's all it took_ _…_

Not once. In all the months that Adrienne worked with Hunter he had never talked about his wife. Not even casually. Not that she wasn't aware of Stephanie's existence. Now she shows up out of nowhere and insults her and he doesn't _do_ anything. Big bad Triple H just stands there looking stupid. He just lets her have her way. Makes you wonder how the poor guy manages in his marriage. Adrienne scoffed. She threw herself onto the bed.

 _That damn good, my ass._

As if. Stephanie is nothing but a spoiled brat. Did she just think she could she all shit over her like she didn't exist? As much as Adrienne would have liked to punch Stephanie in the eye hole she had to think about her future in the company. If they ever crossed paths again Adrienne knew Stephanie would try to make her life a living hell. Hunter did look conflicted, though… something seemed to be bothering him. She had noticed that his face had lit up when he was talking about her to Stephanie.

 _She's cool. She's a friend. She's really talented._

He had never come straight out and said she was talented before. Butterflies in her stomach danced at the memory of his kiss, at the anticipation of more… She could feel herself throbbing.

 _And you're a fool if you think anymore will happen. He's probably fucking Stephanie's brains out right now._

The least she could do is respect the man's marriage. Still, her insides ached with need for him. She nestled herself into her pillows and gave in to her desires. She let her hands glide freely along the silky material of her negligee as it teased her skin. Her fingers clawed delicately at her inner thighs, the potency of her need increased with each caress. She thought about the way Hunter's hand had cradled her back; and how good his thick fingers would feel when meted within her moist recesses. A moan escaped her lips as she plucked at a hardened nipple straining against the flimsy fabric. She pictured Hunter's mouth covering hers and how the dedicated use of his tongue had fanned the flames of desire within her. Her hips followed the mounting rhythm of passion, only matched by the lithe movement of her fingers. As she approached release, her back arched and convulsed as the waves of orgasm washed over her again and again, leaving her breathless.

Her phone vibrated in the darkness. Adrienne picked it up to check the message.

 _Sorry about Stephanie._  
 _She's an asshole like me_  
 _Talk to you soon_

"You are some asshole," she muttered turning on her side to sleep.

"You sure you don't want to leave with me?" Steph whined at Hunter. She was curled up on the sofa next to him filing through her travel documents. Hunter flung his head back and heaved an exasperated sigh.  
"I already told you I have a few things to tie up," he lied. Truth is he had gone ahead and booked tickets for him and Adrienne.  
"You'll see me soon enough, Steph. Besides, I have to pack.

Steph pouted at him and gathered her things. Hunter picked up her carry-on and they made it downstairs to the waiting limo. Stephanie kissed Hunter and mouthed some words for him and winked. He smiled and waved as the limo sped off. Hunter went to the parking garage to retrieve his rental. Now that this weekend was over he was headed to one place.

Adrienne peered through the peep hole in the door and opened it slowly, a smug look on her face.  
"Hey."  
"Hey, yourself. You finally got released for the weekend?"  
Hunter rolled his eyes at her.  
"Are you gonna let me come in or not?" he growled. She side-stepped and allowed him to pass. He saw she already had most of her things packed. Only a few documents lay strewn on her desk. Hunter turned to face her, taking her in. She wore tank top and shorts with her hair in a messy top knot and no make-up. God, she was sexy without even trying.

"I'm sorry about what happened back there with Steph," he said sincerely. "I wasn't expecting her to be there."  
"Don't feel too bad, the feeling is mutual," she said slyly. Hunter shrugged in agreement.  
"I don't mean to pry, but how are things between you and Stephanie?"  
"Never better. She can't wait till I get back," Hunter said dryly watching the floor.

Adrienne folded her arms across her chest.  
"We can talk about it if you want? I mean, when you're ready," she shrugged.  
"Thanks, kid," he chuckled. He laughed to himself. There was no way he would put his true feelings out there.

 _Did you even once think that you might be in love with her, dummy?_

He pulled out an envelope and handed it to her. Adrienne opened the envelope to find a plane ticket and itinerary. It was booked for tomorrow, to Hartford, Connecticut.  
"I'll have to book a hotel when I get to Connecticut."  
"How come?" Hunter was raiding her mini fridge for a bottle of water.  
"Well, I'm actually a little homeless right now."  
"What?" Hunter looked at her incredulously.  
"I have to find an apartment. I gave up the hole in the wall I had in Boston to take this job."  
Hunter shook his head and took a swig of water. She never did give much of a second thought to it. But she wasn't too concerned. The WWF pay day was a godsend—she wouldn't be living pay cheque to pay cheque for a long time.  
"If you ever need anything, anything at all, just ask." Hunter looked at her earnestly. "I'll arrange a ride for us to the airport, just be ready."  
Adrienne mock saluted him as he made his way out.  
"Sometimes you're an asshole, sometimes you're not."  
"Well, which am I?" Hunter smirked at her.  
"I'm still deciding," she said closing the door in his face.

The next afternoon, Adrienne and Hunter's plane left Birmingham on time with no trouble. However, a really bad weather system in Hartford forced their flight to land in Boston. Hunter joked that Adrienne wound up in her hometown anyway. Adrienne suggested they book a hotel for the night but Hunter had a better idea. Hunter had naughty smile on his face. Adrienne wanted to know what the jig was.  
"I have a pad in Nashua. I can drive. We can crash there instead."  
"Hunter, seriously? And Stephanie would just love that idea." She was a bit sceptical. No way she wanted to encounter Stephanie again any time soon. Hunter gathered up their bags.

"Relax, it's not the house I share with Steph. It's the place I had before we got married. She doesn't like it down there and I never sold it. C'mon, it'll be fine. I'm not going to kidnap you, promise."  
Hunter grinned. Adrienne frowned. She didn't like it.


End file.
